the first time I saw you
by gayguyinlove123
Summary: This is about Finn and Sam love each other in ways they didn't know they had.
1. I felt the spark

**Finn ****Chapter 1**

It was one regular day at the McKinley high school and I am hungry. So when I get to the cafeteria I see Mercedes talking to Kurt about the tots and how good they are. I walk up to get a lunch trays and when I reach for one another hand touched mine and I shivered I look to see who it was it was none other than Sam Evans . He said " You can take it" pulling away from my hand after that it was an awkward silence. But then someone said "Get one already". When I look to see her it was none other than Quinn looking confident as ever then she took one and left them with a confused look on her face.

**Sam**

The bell rang and I started to walk to the choir room when I bump into Finn everything's so distant with me and him after the tray accident . I said " _Oh sorry dude that was by accident" _Finn smirked and said " no problem after all you didn't do it on purpose " then he walked away so I went with him to the choir room.


	2. I saw everything

**Finn ****Chapter 1**

It was one regular day at the McKinley high school and I am hungry. So when I get to the cafeteria I see Mercedes talking to Kurt about the tots and how good they are. I walk up to get a lunch trays and when I reach for one another hand touched mine and I shivered I look to see who it was it was none other than Sam Evans . He said " You can take it" pulling away from my hand after that it was an awkward silence. But then someone said "Get one already". When I look to see her it was none other than Quinn looking confident as ever then she took one and left them with a confused look on her face.

**Sam**

The bell rang and I started to walk to the choir room when I bump into Finn everything's so distant with me and him after the tray accident . I said " _Oh sorry dude that was by accident" _Finn smirked and said " no problem after all you didn't do it on purpose " then he walked away so I went with him to the choir room.


	3. Give everything to you

**Chapter **

**Finn**

****So me and Sam enter the choir room and I sit down next to Rachel and Sam sat in the back. When came into the choir room Rachel's hand went straight up as I jump. said "yes Rachel" Then Rachel said " Thank You, we'll I just want to say I don't get that much attend" She was cut off by Santana " just shut your pipe hole and let's get this over with" "yes Santana Rachel sit down" said. When glee was over I left to go to my locker.

And then I hear someone running behind me so I started to look who it is but I felt someone touch my shoulder and i look to see who it is and saw Sam bent over and breathing hard so I said something " um what's up Sam" "nothing" Sam said "I just got to ask you something very important " Sam said heavily "ok what " I said awkwardly. And then Sam bent up and then said " come over my house and we will talk" he said in a whisper. I was shocked when he said that I was thinking _should I go , Is Sam gay , No he can't be gay he went out with Quinn And I should go he is my_ bro.  
**The next day**

**Sam**

Ok I might have invited Finn over about the tray accident because I don't want to be distant from any of my friends. So at practice I wanted to tell him why I was inviting him over so he wont get the wrong idea. After practice I took a long bath so I could think about what I was going to say. But when I was done everyone but Finn was gone so I thought this was the best time to tell him. so I was about to put my towel on but then Finn came in to take a shower and he saw my ass. And when I looked around I could have sworn that he was looking at my junk. Then he said "ohhh sorry about that " he said awkwardly and when I tried to look at the floor I saw he was getting hard in his towel. And then Finn tried to walk around me but he tripped and fell on me and I still didn't have anything on he fell on my chest I could feel he is almost hard which made me a little hard he must have felt it because he got up and I grabbed his towel by accident and saw his junk. So he grabbed it back and put a shirt on and some pants and left.


End file.
